Patchworks Tale
by Dawn The Hedgehog
Summary: A new hedgehog helps Sonic fight Metal Sonic, but just who is this Patchworks? And how does he know Metal Sonic?
1. Setting the Stage

This is the first fan fiction that I wrote (err… typed) that is being placed on the Internet and might receive feedback from someone _besides_ my biased parents. Just so you know.

Also, in this story I will make references to Sonic Heroes. When I refer to Metal Sonic as being Metal Overlord form, I am referring his form that looks normal with white stripes and not the monster form that the title went with in the game. I call that one Metal Madness. Hopefully, I don't confuse you too much with this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Somewhere ominous--

"Don't let him get away!" A robotic creature known as Metal Sonic was furiously speeding down the hallway of a once abandoned military base. He was currently in Overlord form; this powerful entity had shape-shifting qualities. Blood red eyes darted toward a once tightly shut exit. Problem was it wasn't there; a big gaping hole took its place. A recorded roar from his voice chip echoed. A certain prisoner had escaped, and Metal Sonic was very angry...

--Station Square--

"Curses!" A fat, bald man with a big, brown mustache was leaning out of a hovering device. Shaking his fist with rage leaning forward, his leg doing violent twitches behind him. Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnic looked as though he might fall out. A string of insults poured out of this man's mouth. The target of this abuse was a blue colored teen hedgehog named Sonic. The 'blue blur' looked rather bored, until Eggman referred to him as a rodent. After that, Sonic took action. Sneakers thudded on the pavement, green eyes lit up with the thrill of saving the world, _again_. Using his incredible speed to do a spin dash at the hovercraft, the device went flying off into the distance. Eggman would have to continue his cursing elsewhere. Sonic did a fancy somersault as he landed.

"Show off," A red echidna was leaning casually against a wall. Sonic pivoted around to face Knuckles, for that was who it was, the guardian of Angel Island and the Master Emerald.

"Wat'cha doin' offa' da' islan'?"

"What? I'm afraid I haven't quite mastered the gibberish language..." Sonic chuckled; he had done that on purpose to see Knuckles' reaction.

"What are you doing off of the island?" Knuckles eyes darted away.

"Um… Well..." His face turned as red as his fur. "Uh...You see, um..." Sonic began to tap his foot impatiently.

"I'm waiting..."

"It's none of your business!" Sonic rolled his eyes. Knuckles was wishing they got stuck.

"Someone tricked you and stole the Master Emerald, right?" A fierce growl from Knuckles was all the answer he needed. Sonic made an annoying "tsk, tsk" noise and Knuckles took off. "Where are you going?" but Sonic knew. Knuckles went to get the Master Emerald back.

--Tails and Sonic's house-- An hour later

Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles were all in the kitchen. Sonic _had_ to ask, "How did you get the Master Emerald back so quickly?" Knuckles response was,

"Well, it turned out Rouge took it."

Tails raised an eyebrow, "How did that help?" Knuckles again,

"Well, apparently... the Master Emerald smells bad." Sonic decided that he didn't want to know,

"Never mind, Knux,"

The doorbell rang. For a moment they didn't know who it was. Until they heard the war cry of ... Amy Rose!

"**_SONIKKU!_**" Sonic yelped loudly, and dove under the table.

"Shoot!" The door slammed open. Amy entered into the kitchen. She had this giddy look on her face. The pink hedgehog scanned the room. Her eyes locked underneath the table.

"What are you doing under the table?" Sonic immediately jumped out and back to his normal spot and acted like nothing was strange.

"Oh nothing," Sonic then proceeded into whistling loudly. Amy looked very confused for a moment and then remembered.

"I came here to tell you guys something."

"What's that?" It was obvious in their voices that they weren't really interested.

"I don't remember!" There was a loud crash outside, then sounds of utter chaos and destruction.

"Oh yeah! Metal Sonic showed up in Station Square a few minutes ago!" _Now_ she had their attention. Sonic bolted up and was out the door within seconds. Tails and Knuckles were up as well. Tails explained to Amy that they had better check things out.

"Who knows what he could be up too?"

--Station Square--

Sonic sped into the main square. There he saw the robot look-alike. Even though Metal Sonic had no face, and was a robot, you could tell that he was _mad_. Cars were being thrown left and right, and every so once in a while Metal Sonic would roar. Yes, Metal Sonic was throwing a hissy fit. Sonic came to a screeching halt in front of the rampaging robot, Metal Sonic didn't even acknowledge Sonic's presence.

"Hey Metal Moron!" Now Metal noticed. Sonic had to dodge when Metal Sonic tossed a car at the poor hedgehog. Ever mechanical and ever cold and cruel sounding, Metal Sonic activated his voice chip.

"You disgusting copy. Go away pest,"

"Well, that sure was friendly M.S.!" Sonic's response earned him another truck thrown at him.

"So, Metal, What's this temper tantrum all about?" Sonic pestered, he didn't really care. He just wanted to annoy Metal. Said robot was in a mood to hurt someone. Specifically, a certain blue animal that was hiding behind the wreck that he'd just chucked at said blue animal. Metal Sonic advanced towards the wreck with a fire in his eyes.

--Ten minutes later--

Sonic was smashed mercilessly against a wall. He was getting his tail kicked. Thrown towards another wall, Sonic was starting to wonder where his friends were. Metal picked him up again, and threw him again. The positive part was that at least he wasn't throwing cars at random people anymore. Now he was just tossing Sonic at walls.

"Gotta' admit, you've gotten a little stronger since last time." Sonic was looking pretty banged up. Metal Sonic advanced towards him, hoping for one more toss... But where were Sonic's friends?


	2. For a Heroes Parade!

I apologize in advance if the scene in Tails' Garage comes across as unnecessarily funny. Trying to keep it serious.

Also, Metal Sonic is in the form with the white stripes unless I say otherwise.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Tails' Garage--

Tails was in the cockpit of the Tornado 2, Knuckles and Amy in the back. Knuckles lost his temper now.

"**Why are we still here?**"

"Because the engine keeps stalling!" Tails snapped back, he had explained this like 8 times already! Amy whined now.

"We got to go help Sonikku!"

"I know! I'm trying to get the plane started!" Tails didn't mean to sound rude to Amy, she was actually being patient.

"**Hurry UP!**"

--Back in Station Square--

Sonic was hoping his friends were almost here; he couldn't take much more! Sonic was slumped against the wall where he'd been thrown. Metal Sonic was advancing. Sonic had definitely lost. Surely his friends would come to the rescue!

--Back in Tails' Garage--

Tails was _still_ trying to get the engine started. Knuckles then decided to 'help' by smashing his fist into it. To everyone's surprise, the engine started!

"YAY! We can go help Sonic now!"

--_Back _in Station Square –

Metal Sonic lumbered over to Sonic. Our blue hero could swear that time had slowed down at the speed that Metal Sonic was going at. Metal was almost to him, ready to finish him. A cocky voice that sounded a lot like Sonic interrupted.

"Hey! Looking for me?"

Metal turned his attention to the stranger. He growled, and he would have exclaimed if he were able.

"You," Metal Sonic had a _new_ target of abuse. The mystery speaker stepped out of the shadows. He was a hedgehog, with wild splotches of random colors all over. You would have thought that he'd fallen into various paints.

"Yeah, it's me!"

"You escaped before. You won't now." Metal Sonic leaped forward at the strange hedgehog. Sonic jumped to his feet.

--Fifteen Minutes later—

Between the two hedgehogs, Metal Sonic had been defeated. Unfortunately, Metal had fled the scene with cries of "I will be back!" Sonic turned to the helper, and possibly new friend.

"I'm Sonic, What's your name?" The wildly colored hedgehog seemed to freeze up at this. After a few moments he replied.

"My name is… Patchworks," Patchworks started fiddling with a medallion around his neck. Sonic couldn't get a good look at it, but he could tell that it was yellow!

"Cool, you live around here?" Again, Patchworks seemed to think about his answer before giving it.

--In the sky above Station Square--

"Look, there's Sonic!" Tails brought the plane down for a landing. Knuckles looked upset about something, and when Amy inquired, he explained,

"I missed all the robot-smashing!" Sonic came bolting over to the recently landed plane, and said to Knuckles,

"There was only one robot,"

"I don't care! I still missed out on the fighting!" Sonic rolled his eyes at this comment. Knuckles' fondest desire was that one-day, they would get stuck that way! Amy looked around at all the carnage.

"You couldn't have stopped him without making a mess?" It was then that Patchworks came towards them. Knuckles whispered to Sonic,

"Who's that? He looks like trouble…"

"This is Patchworks, and he needs a place to stay so I said he could stay with us, Tails,"

--Tails' House--

After they had shown Patchworks which room he could stay in, Tails took Sonic aside for a little chat.

"Who is he?" Tails had this serious look on his face. Of course Sonic replied with,

"I have no idea!"

"Well, we had better find out!"


	3. A real threat

Okay, here's the next chapter. I think I've gotten used to the chapter system finally.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--A few days later—

There was a shriek of frustration from Tails' lab. Tails was attempting to analyze some data on Patchworks that he had gathered. But none of it fit together! All that Tails had managed to figure out about him was his name, that he was a lot like Sonic, and had a _very_ strong rivalry with Metal Sonic. There was a jingle from Tails' computer and Tails' lifted his head up from where he had been banging it on the desk.

"What the…? That's impossible!"

--In the next room--

Other than a loud shriek from the lab things were pretty quiet. Sonic, Knuckles and Patchworks were all having a staring contest. Patchworks had already beat Knuckles, so he was doing Sonic now. So technically, it was just Sonic and Patchworks having a staring contest, with Knuckles silently cheering Sonic on. Sonic had to admit,

"You're pretty good at this!"

Patchworks just smirked. Sonic was about to give up. Staring Patchworks down was like trying to stare a robot down! It's impossible! Sonic blinked.

"I win,"

It was at this point that Tails came in from his lab. He was walking really stiffly. He clumsily went past them into the next room. He paused at the threshold and gave Patchworks one long stare before going on. Sonic was first to speak up.

"What's with him?"

Everyone in the room shrugged.

"Do I look like I know?"

--Eggman's Base--

Eggman was hard at work on some new robot to take over the world, cliché as that is. He laughed that … laugh of his.

"Ho ho ho!"

Eggman admired his new creation for a few moments. Something was missing. A look of realization hit, and he remembered to put the Eggman logo on the menacing robot of doom. **Now** it was finished.

"Time for a little test run! Ho ho ho!"

--Above Sonic's House--

Unknown to Sonic and his friends, but known to Eggman, a really big robot was hovering right over Sonic's house. Going down, closer to it's target… closer… The mechanical monster stopped a mere few meters above the home. The device prepared to fire… A huge laser cannon opened up, took aim…

--Inside Sonic's House—

"Hey Sonic, you don't suppose Eggman is up to anything do you?"

--Back to evil robot--

The laser began to charge. Almost ready, just a few more seconds and the blue hedgehog was histoy…

--Back to Sonic--

"No, I course Eggman isn't up to anything! Besides, We'd hear about it if he did!"

--Evil Robot—

The laser was charged it began to fire… Eggman, he was in the stupid hover device of his, realized a mistake he made. The robot fired. And… Exploded on itself. Patchworks, who had been outside in the backyard smiled, Eggman was no danger; the _real _danger was…

--Metal Sonic's super secret base--

The infamous robot was stomping all across his base. Every so once in awhile he would stop his stomping and smash some poor robot's face in. Then he started his monolog.

"First that stupid thing breaks out of my jail cell, then he teams up with that scum Sonic, and now he goes by the name Patchworks? What kind of name is 'Patchworks' anyway? That lousy…"

Metal Sonic began to growl incoherently under his breath. A loud roar interrupted. Metal immediately rushed to the source. There was a creature in the darkness, completely shrouded. After calming the beast down. Metal assured the fiend,

"We'll get him back… Don't worry… I have a plan…"


	4. A Day with Amy Rose

Next Chapter! Patchworks nickname is Patch. (So yes, Blue Mage Quartet, you can call him that) But only for dialogue otherwise I'll confuse myself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--Metal Sonic's base—

There was something in the darkness; it came forward revealing Metal Madness. Somehow, Metal Sonic had managed to duplicate himself, or something. With one eye on top of the other on his deformed spiky head, Metal Madness was a monstrosity.

"And just what is your plan…"

Metal Sonic had a smug atmosphere about him, if he could, he would have grinned devilishly at his other half.

--Emerald Coast —

The sun shone warmly on the beach. A wildly colored hedgehog strolled along the edge of the water. Waves came up lightly to touch his sneakers. Patchworks was keeping to himself and was happy until the _worst_ happened. Patchworks was jumped from behind and pulled into a hug.

"Sonniku!"

The worst… That he was mistaken to be Sonic by Amy.

"I'm not Sonic!"

"Oh sorry, Patch. You seen Sonic?"

"No,"

"Darn,"

Amy pouted and started walking off in a disappointed way. Patchworks gripped his medallion, just as she turned around. Amy exclaimed,

"But you're fun to hang around with too!

She then had a question to ask.

"What's with the necklace? You always seem to have it with you,"

"It's important to me,"

"Why?"

Amy received only silence. This only made her _more_ curious. Patchworks resumed his walk down the beach. Amy followed; she decided to take a guess.

"Did it belong to someone special?"

"No,"

Silence again, as Amy pondered what else could make that medallion so important to him.

"Does it have a special power or something?"

Patchworks stopped dead in his tracks.

"Yes,"

"What sort of power?"

Patchworks hated deception. But he couldn't let them know! There had to be a way out of this. Patchworks looked at Amy, and it hit him. Silently scolding himself that this was a _mean_ thing to do, he suddenly exclaimed.

"Hey look it's Sonic!"

"Really! Where!"

With that she was gone. Hopefully she would forget about her question. Patchworks decided that now was a good time to turn back, at a faster pace, and before Amy came back when she realized he tricked her!

**"Patchworks!"**

--Later, at the mall—

Amy had forced Patchworks to take her.

"I swear, I thought I saw Sonic!"

"Be quiet and help me!"

She was trying to find something that Sonic would think was cute. Patchworks had to give his opinion on everything. He mumbled under his breath,

"They all look they same…"

Amy glared at him. Considering that the Piko-Piko hammer was in her 'Hammering' hand, honesty might not be helpful here. Amy stated defensively.

"They're all slightly different. Different textures and stuff."

"They're all red dresses that look like your usual one!"

As Amy went into a monologue about how they were different. Patchworks wondered how on earth she had caught him. He was almost as fast as Sonic, but she still caught him. Well at least she forgot about her question.

"Patch! Are you listening! You're as bad as Sonic!"

"Yeah, I'm listening."

"Then what was I talking about?"

This could be a problem. What _was_ she talking about? This situation felt very similar to Patchworks. Gently stroking his necklace, he remembered. But that could blow his cover.

"I don't know."

Amy shrieked audibly, turning a couple of heads. They were in the mall after all.

--Later—

They were outside somewhere on a bench. Where, Patchworks didn't know. After the mall, Amy had decided to take Patchworks on a tour of Station Square. This was turning out to be an eventful day. Well it could have been worse.

"I had a question earlier, when we were at the beach…"

It was worse. She still remembered her question. How would he get out of this one?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you fell sorry for poor Patchworks! He's having a very bad day.


End file.
